


Nightly Routine

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [57]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cock Rings, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, M/M, Morning Sex, Wing Kink, considerate partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Best part of going to bed with his cuffs on, that floaty haze of awareness he has during the night and the sound of Peter's voice or the feel of his mouth or cock as he uses himBest part about waking up in them, is waking up filthy, sated, and usedBest way to keep the nightmares away





	Nightly Routine

Michael was pulled into that wonderful haze to the feeling of his wing slipping from it's resting position, then he became aware of being sat up, letting the wing fall open in his relaxed state, “There it is, god they're so beautiful, Morbie. So soft,” Michael felt his arm twitch as lips pressed against it, “Jarvis, how long can I have his arms raised before I need to let them relax?”

“It's recommended to allow bound limbs to rest ever 30 minutes to allow proper blood flow, sir.”

Peter, so considerate, so careful. I love you so much, fuck me, please, fuck me...

“Okay,” Michael became aware of his arms being raised, soft kisses across his neck and shoulder as they settled up above his head, “God, Morbie, I just want you to jerk me off with your wings.”

“Michael has instructed me to inform you when mentioned, that his wings aren't as functional as you think they are.”

“Hey, I can dream and dirty talk. Hush.”

Michael wanted to smile, was he smiling? God he loved this floaty haze as Peter rubbed at his other arm until he twitched when his fingers brushed the other relaxed wing. “Fuck, Morbie, I wanna spread them wide and just ride you. I'd... fuck, cock rings are allowed right? Wait, that'd risk hurting him, wouldn't it?”

“Provided it's properly sized and you're aware of how long it's been in use it should not.”

Michael could feel his cock throbbing, well and truly enjoying and wanting it as Peter slipped something tight around him, “J, let me know if his heart rate raises.”

“It's raising, sir, but no more than when he was aware and enjoying himself.”

“He's aware? Fuck, J, call that shit out from now on.” Michael could have smiled when he felt his lips kissed and suckled at, “I love you, god this is so hot, I want you to fuck me, wanna ride Daddy all night long, can I do that?”

Thank god for mating response, Peter jerked back before cuddling close at the purring starting in his chest, “That's a yes, right, you were... you enjoy yourself when you purr when we do this.”

Peter responded the moment the purring grew louder, his own so loud it was pushing Michael farther back into the blissful haze of sleep. “It appears he's becoming unaware.”

“Noooo, not yet, all the things I wanna ask.”

Michael could feel his eyes twitching, fuck he didn't wanna fight for awareness but when Peter slide onto his ringed cock and started riding him he didn't have much choice. “I love you, I love you so much.”

Fuck me, fuck me for the rest of the night, fuck me until you're so fucked out you forget to cut me loose, leave me a filthy mess and sore in all the best places.

He was woken by snoring, he groaned, shifting to try to ease the creak in his neck, blinking at one of his wrists swaying and glancing down at Peter passed out on his chest, he smiled when a shift told him he was still filled. Peter was hard, out cold, and had apparently passed out after letting his arms loose. His left wing had snagged on the rope, keeping his wrist from dropping to the bed completely. “J, how long has he been out?”

“45 minutes sir.”

Michael clenched, just hard enough to get the snore to cut off with a moan and unconscious thrusting, he gasped, whimpering at the well used hole being fucked into. “J... he say anything about-”

“Turnabout is fair play, sir.”

“Fuck, yeah, baby boy, fuck Daddy,” Peter moaned and whimpered in his sleep, groaning and thrusting hard and desperate. “Right there, fuck Daddy's prostate like a good boy.”

Peter finally whined, “Michael?”

“Fuck me baby, just keep fucking me. So close.”

“I'm sorry, didn't...”

Michael covered his mouth when he shifted to hold him as he fucked forward, “One more baby, one more and Daddy will take care of everything.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Daddy,” Peter whimpered as he thrust faster, harder, rocking the bed into the wall.

“Almost, almost,” Michael whined, tensing and clenching as he felt Peter shove into him before moaning and falling limp against him. “Fuck, god that was so hot.”

“Fuck, I didn't mean to pass out, meant to clean you up...”

“Baby, this is exactly what I wanted, but next time,” Michael caught the rope with his wing, “Careful with getting me tangled up.”

“Sorry, I just... fuck... I can't even remember how many last night. I just. I passed out.”

Michael kissed him, “J, more than a dozen?”

“Far more than a dozen, sir.”

Peter was bright red and groaned, “I'm sorry I just, I got to ride you and I just didn't wanna stop but then I needed to let you rest and I just, kinda-”

“Got hung up on fucking out my tight hole?”

Peter hid his eyes and nodded, “You sore?”

“Only the good kindsa sore, the kinds that will sadly fade with a hot shower.”

“Can I join you?”

“On one condition.”

“Hm?”

“You get to wash Daddy's wings.”

Peter got outa bed so fast Michael had to blink to realign his vision as he was grabbed and drug into the bathroom. “Can I suck Daddy's cock while I do?”

Michael groaned, “My cock is officially out of commission until further notice. I didn't even get hard though that last fucking.”

Peter froze before panicking, “Did I leave the ring on too long?”

“No, baby, you just wore it out, it needs a vacation.”

Peter mumbled as Michael started the shower, “I thought it'd be your ass needing a vacation...”

Michael just smirked as he kissed him, “Daddy's ass loved every second of it.”

Peter hummed as he pulled him into the spray to run his hands down his arms, “Show me your wings Daddy.”

“Peter, did you... did you do something with my right wing last night?”

Peter's eyes widened, he whined as he nodded, “I, I jerked off against the soft skin, did, did I hurt it?”

“It's, sticky and I can't unfold it,” he laughed, “I might have to soak it.”

Peter rubbed his hands down his face, “I'm sorry, it was so soft and I love the feel of your wings against-”

“Shhhh baby boy, Daddy isn't mad, it doesn't hurt, just, next time. Don't let them go back in their resting position okay?”

“Next time?”

“Mhm, now, grab the sprayer and soak down my chest and arm. I need to get it to release, otherwise I'll deal with tender skin if I just pull it loose.”

“Next time?”

“Yes, oh by the way, if you want to spread my wings, we're going to have to make special cuffs for them. If they're full spread the skin and fingers will stretch taut so we'll have to work on that.”

“You... you heard that?”

“Yeah, just, try and make sure they're clean before you put them back into resting position.”

“Okay, I will, I really am sorry.”

Michael rolled his eyes and kissed the top of his head as he finally felt the seal break and let his wing open, “See? No harm done.”

 

 


End file.
